


Before You Go to Sleep

by dreamerfound



Series: A Team Divided [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Daisy isn't sure how she feels about being back with team. She also isn't sure about the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.Post: 4x09 (some spoilers for that episode)





	

Daisy had mixed feeling about being back. She just couldn’t let herself get attached. She hated having something to lose. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn’t do this again. Wouldn’t come back here and be part of the team. Death followed her everywhere. She didn’t want to lose anyone else. 

It was getting late and this part of the base was almost deserted. Still she found herself lingering outside of the new director’s office. She wasn’t sure what to think of him. Something was off. His sense of humor was strange and he seemed to care way too much about being liked. At least she there was no chance she was going to get attached to him. Besides the fact that he was the new director, he just wasn’t her type.

His light was still on. She stood in front of the door for a few minutes before knocking.  
“Come in” No hesitation.  
Daisy let herself in , shutting the door behind her as she leaned against it. Mace was at his desk, writing in notebook. Very old-school. 

He looked up and gave her a neutral smile. “Everything all right, Agent Johnson?”  
“Not really.” She sounded tired.  
Mace put his pen down. “What’s bothering you Agent?” He looked like he actually cared. Daisy wasn’t exactly sure about how that made her feel. She didn’t want anyone new caring about her.

“We failed today sir.”

Mace tilted his head to the side slightly. “How so? We found Vijay and gave him a chance to come with us and we even confirmed that the Senator is working with the watchdogs. I don’t see today as a failure at all” 

Daisy didn’t understand his optimism. Had she ever been that naive? That innocent? How could he be as old as he probably was, and still see the bright side of things. Daisy wasn’t even sure there was a bright to things anymore.  
“I wish I could see it that way, sir, but I can’t. I don’t know what good I’m really going to be to everyone back here.” 

“Are you saying that you want out? That you want to go back to being a vigilante?”  
“At least then, I knew I was making a difference.”  
Mace stood up and moved so he was no longer behind the desk.

“You can do good here Daisy, can’t you see that? The team is better with you here.”  
Daisy closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn’t want the team to be better with her here. She wanted them to live long and happy lives. 

Daisy heard Mace take a few steps closer. She opened her eyes. A stupid stubborn tear escaped and started to roll down her cheek. Mace reached out and cupped her face in his hand, brushing the tear away with his thumb. Her breathe caught in her throat. Mace took another step closer. She closed her eyes a moment and his lips gently touched hers. When she opened her eyes he was pulling away. It was so brief, she wasn’t quite sure it had actually happened.

Mace cleared his throat and took a step back. “Get some sleep Agent Johnson. I’m sure things will look brighter in the morning.”  
“Uh, yeah. I’ll do that” Daisy let herself out, shutting the door behind her. She touched her fingers to her lips as she wandered down the hall to her quarters, wondering what in the world had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. After 4x09 I just kind of wanted to smoosh them together a bit. I'm not sure if I'm going to do any more bit with them, I guess we'll see.
> 
> Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. belongs to Marvel and not me.


End file.
